A Hero, A Princess and A Goth
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: Celestia is in heat and needs a way to relieve herself. She summon's a human to help her out with her little problem, What she doesn't know is that this human is Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom. Now Danny is stuck in the middle with two girls who need him the most. Danny Fenton is 18 and Sam Manson is 18
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

If you knew Celestia you would know how kind and loving she could be

Today was just a normal day for Celestia, She was doing her normal duties when she felt something strange

"_Oh no_" Celestia thought as she felt heat swelling up inside her "_This can't be_" She was now worried, She knew it was that time of the year, She needed to find a strong stallion to mate with

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to get rid of this heat, She didn't want to get pregnant so she had to figure out a way to get rid of this right away

Then it stuck her "_I know the right spell for this_" She made her way into the library to find that book

* * *

Danny Fenton relax on his bed as he read through his book, He was tired from a long day of fighting ghost and school. He couldn't believe how long today was, First he was fighting The Box Ghost then he had to fight a wolf ghost, Then he had to hurry back to the school before anyone notice he was missing

He was glad he was home, His thoughts about his good friend Sam from some strange reason

He couldn't believe how his mind went straight to how beautiful she is, He can't trying to kick out the thoughts but they kept coming into his head like a naked man in the shower, He finally he gave in and let the thoughts take over

He closed his eyes hoping sleep would get to him. He felt a shock as she looked to see a yellow light come flying at him, His body hurt as he was being sucked into a strange portal that opened up in front of him

That was the last thing he remember

When he came too he found himself being rapped by a white Alicorn

"Please forgive me, Young man; But i can't stop doing it!" She said raiding Danny's nice hard cock "It just feels soooooo good!" She said as Danny felt his hands touch her flank, He could feel himself about to cum "Please stop! Before it's too..." He felt his load go deep inside "LATE!" Danny yelled

"Oooooh... Wow" She cooed as she felt his load fill her up

"_I can't believe that i've been cumming inside a talking unicorn Princess. This is so wrong_" Danny thought as he couldn't help but feel her wall's milking him for every last drop "_Please tell me i can't get her pregnant!_?"

Danny eyes closed his eyes as he felt darkness take him over

Celestia took a deep breath as she looked down at the human "You were very good" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Now i can get back to work" She slowly got off of Danny and smiled "Now, I should send you back before anypony sees you" She lowered her horn and sent him back to his world as she slowly made her way into the bathroom to clean herself up

* * *

Danny slowly awoke to find himself back inside his bed, He was clothed and still had his book on his chest "Was that all a dream, Or did that really happen?" Danny asked himself as he looked around the room

* * *

One week Later

Celestia sat in her room in horror as she thought about what has happened

"Is everything okay sister?" Luna asked knocking on the door

"Y-Yes, Everything is fine dear sister" She said as she held her pillow tight

She could hear the door open as she looked to see her sister standing near her "I knew something was wrong"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just not feeling well" That fact was true, She wasn't feeling so well, She's been throwing up for a few day's "I just got the flu" Now that was a lie

"I know you are lying to me" Luna said as she sat down next to her sister "Mind filling me in on what's going on?"

She knew she would have to tell her sooner or later. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"That is wonderful news!" Luna said with a smile "Who is the lucky stallion?"

She looked at Luna "Do you remember that trip we took when we're we're just kids?" She asked

"Yeah, We took a trip to that human world, What does this have to do with... Oh" It clicked "W-When did you and a human mate?"

"About one week ago... I-I was in heat and i thought i could use him to relieve myself so i wouldn't get pregnant" This had a tear roll down her cheek "I-I don't know what to do!" She started to cry as Luna pulled her into a hug

"Don't worry, We'll just have to have a nice chat with this human you mated with" She heard her sister sniff "And if you need somepony to go with you, You know i'm always here for you"

* * *

Danny sat in his room talking with Tucker about his wild dream

"And this white pony raped you?" Tucker was trying so hard not to laugh

"Yes! She rapped me!" Danny said still in shock over what happened

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Tucker broke out laughing, He could believe his own friend was laughing at his dream "H-How did she feel when she rapped you?" He asked trying to die down his laughter

Danny glared at him "It didn't feel that great!"

"Come on, You had a dream about having sex with a magical talking pony, It's not like it really happened"

Danny crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair "That's the thing, It feels like i really did sleep with her, But like you said it's just some crazy dream"

"You need to tell Sam this" Tucker said being searise "She'll be able to help you"

"Like Sam what's to hear about me having sex with a magical talking pony, That would just make her think i'm crazy"

Before Tucker could answer there came a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's Sam, Mind if i come in?"

Tucker gave Danny a wicked evil smile "Hey i gotta go home, Mom want's help with making dinner" He rushed out the door leaving Sam and Danny in the room together

"So... Um... I brought your history book back from my house" She notice how Danny was acting very strange, She could see in his eyes he was hiding something "Um... Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing is wrong" Danny said trying to acted like his normal self

"I know when you're lying to me" Sam shut the door behind her and sat down on his bed "Now, Tell me what's got you soon worked up, I notice you were so worked up about a week ago to do something but now it's getting worst"

Danny took a deep breath "Will you promise me you won't laugh if i tell you?"

Sam took a moment to think about it "When have ever laughed about anything you told me?"

That was true, Sam was always there to listen to him and would always make him feel better "Well... I had the weridest dream, I was rapped by a talking magical talking pony"

He could see her trying to keep herself from laughing "H-How did it all happen?"

"Well i remember waking up too see her already riding me, She was moaning telling me she was sorry, It was one of the most strangest thing i have ever done"

"A-And did you enjoy her ridding you?" Sam asked with a blush

"To be honest... I did enjoy it"

This made Sam blush for some strange reason "H-Have you done this kind of thing before with a human?"

"N-No... I haven't had sex..." Now it was Danny's turn to blush

What happened next was something Danny never would have thought would happen to him in a million years, Sam pulled in into a deep kiss

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, The goth that was his best friend was kissing him, He could didn't know what to think so he let his mind wandered as he kissed her back

He could feel her hands run down his chest, She broke the kiss "I love you so much Danny, I can't stop thinking about you, I love you so much" She pulled him into another kiss pulling him onto the bed

Danny pulled away "I love you too Sam, I always have, I didn't want to tell you because i was scared you might not feel the same"

She placed her hand onto his cheek "We're alone, It's just you and mean and a nice comfy bed to ourselves"

Danny didn't need any other hints and pulled her into a kiss

He ran his hand down her side as she kissed down his neck, Sam pushed Danny onto his back as she pulled off his shirt and kissed down his smooth chest, She made her way down towards his pants and started to unzip them and took them off and smiled as his heart shape boxer's "Nice boxer's" She said with a devilish smile as she took them off and smiled as she seen his beautiful dick "My, Your suck a big boy, I can see why that pony wanted you" She said with a small little laugh

Danny blushed as she took his member and gave the tip a light kiss, She then slowly kissed down the tip, She then gave it a lick and made Danny moan, She then took his member into her mouth trying to slowly move each inch into her mouth, Danny couldn't believe she was giving him a blow job

She started to bobbed her head back and forth

He couldn't take it anymore and made her stop "Come here" He grabbed her and removed her shirt to see she wasn't wearing a bar "Someone was feeling brave"

She chuckled as Danny pulled her close and started sucking on her left nipple making her moan in pleasure, Danny ran his finger on her right nipple giving them a little squeeze, She let out another moan as Danny squeezed her right breast

He then moved to the right and kissed and suck on her nipples, Then he moved down her stomach and down to her pant's, He removed her pants and notice she wasn't wearing panties "Okay, Did you plan on sleeping with me?" He asked

"No... I just don't like wearing them" She said with a blush "Why do you think i started wearing pants?"

"I thought you got tired of the skirt" He said as he kissed her lips then he moved back down and ran his finger over her clit making her head shoot back as she felt his tongue go inside her wet opening

Danny then sucked on her clit while running a finger inside "O-Oh Danny that feel's wonderful!" She moaned grabbing his hair as she moaned

He moved his finger in and out of her faster and faster, He could feel his wall's close around his finger's as she came "D-Danny, That felt great"

He moved up to her and kissed her "I'm glad i could make you feel so great"

"I-I need you in me" Danny kissed her as he slowly placed the tip of his dick towards her opening as he looked deep into her eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want you to be my first" She said with a smile

"I heard it's hard for a girl when they have sex for the first time... Are you sure?"

She nodded "Just stick it in me!"

Danny slammed his dick into her vagina, She let out scream as she felt him inside her "Are you okay?"

"J-Just give me a moment" She said her eyes closed, He could see the tears falling down her cheek, He used his finger's to wipe the tears away, He then kissed her cheek

After a few minutes the pain went away "Okay, You can move now"

Danny slowly started to move in and out of her very slowly, She let out a small moan

He started to move a little faster as she moaned even faster, She wanted more "Faster!"

Danny tried his best to make her happy, He picked up his pace as she moaned

He could feel her wall's squeezing as he could feel himself about to cum

"I'm going to cum Sam!"

"Cum Danny! Cum inside me!" She screamed as she felt herself about to cum

He could feel her wall's squeeze his staff as he couldn't hold himself as he thrusted one last time as he felt himself cum deep inside her

Sam let out a very long moan as she felt his seed enter her, She felt like she was in heaven

Danny pulled her into a kiss as he pulled out of her "We got to do that more often"

She chuckled as she kissed his lips "I love you Danny"

"I love you too, Sam" He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her close

"Night Danny"

"Night Sam"

After she heard Danny light breathing as she thought about what just happened "_This isn't good... I just let him cum inside me, Why did you let him cum inside you without wearing a condom, I'm not on the pill!_" She yelled at her self as she knew she just made the biggest mistake of her life

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**Now i don't normally write clop but i saw a picture of Celestia and Danny Fenton both having sex so i couldn't get it out of my mind. So tell me what you think and yes this is my first clop fic **


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewritten)

Chapter 2

* * *

Three Days Later

Sam sat in her room with a box of morning after pills

"_I don't even know if i'm pregnant yet. I could be over reacting over noting_" Sam place the pills in the trash and stood "_But it turns out i pregnant, I would never take these. I can't believe i would even thing about doing this_"

She made her way into the bathroom just so she could relax inside her nice warm bath

After her nice warm bath, She out on her pj's and laid

She hoped she would get a good night's sleep

* * *

Danny sat in his room tossing the ball back and forth, He couldn't believe he had sex with Sam.

Yet something was eating him up inside. He couldn't wrap his finger around what it was. All he knew was that he needed to figure it out.

He was happy he gotten together with Sam. He was happy that he finally figured out he was in love with Sam before it was too late

He notice his ball didn't come back to him. He saw it in mid air

"C-Clockwork?" Danny asked kinda freaked out. He stood looking around the room

"I do not know who this Clockwork is, But i do know i am not him" Said a female voice

Danny looked around for the voice "Who's there?"

He saw the shadows move and a figure stood right in front of him. There standing in front was a blue Alicorn. "Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you"

Danny didn't know what to say. What could he say about this

"I believe you met my sister" She said looking at Danny "Well more like rutted around. I know you didn't want to"

"Damn right i didn't!" Danny said finding his voice "If you came here to sleep with me you can forget it!"

"I didn't come here to sleep with you" She looked Danny up and down "Your not my type, Anyways, I came here to speak with you"

"Speak to me about what?" Danny asked

"You might want to sit back down" She said. Danny did as he was told and sat down

"You. Danny Fenton, You're going to be a father"

Danny eye's went wide "WHAT! HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO BE FATHER! TELL ME!" Danny said freaking out. He wasn't in a good mood now

"Please calm down. This isn't easy for her too you know" She said glaring at Danny

Danny didn't know what to say. He's going to be a dad to a pony "H-How... Just how?" Danny asked

"I wish i knew. We thought you humans would be perfect for mating with during our heat season. Turns out we were wrong" She said looking at Danny "Danny, I don't know what life here is for you, But i know my sister will need you in her life. She needs the father of her child to be in her life"

"I-I have a girlfriend... OH MY GOSH! SAM! She's going to flip when she finds out" Danny couldn't believe what was happening to him. Just three days ago he was having sex with the girl he loves and now he's being told he's a father to a magical talking pony

"I figured a young man like yourself would have a girlfriend" She said "If you wish to speak with her we may, I would like to work this out"

"Why would you help?"

"She's my sister, And i want to see her happy" She said standing tall "I can bring her here, After all, Dreams is my doormain"

Before Danny knew it he found himself in a field with flowers. He saw Sam standing by a tree with Himself holding her tight in his arms.

"This sunset is just beautiful" Sam said

"Yes, Yes it is" Dream Danny said kissing her cheek

"I love you so much Danny" She said turning her head to see the real Danny standing next to an Alicorn "Huh?"

The dream Danny faded away as she looked at the two

"Danny? What's going on?" Sam asked as the two walked over to her

"I have brought Danny to you so i may speak with you" Said the blue Alicorn "My name is Princess Luna, You may just call me Luna. I have brought you boyfriend some news"

"I-Is this about that white alicorn?" Sam asked still trying to figure out what's going on

"Yes. It would seem my sister is pregnat with Danny's child. He has told me you two are dating and i hope you may allow Danny to be around my sister" Luna said. Luna felt something strange coming off Sam. She then knew what she was feeling "He has also planted his seed within you, Am i right?"

Sam blinked as she tried to figure out how she knew "Wait! Sam's pregnant too!" Danny said looking at Luna with shocked eyes

"Yes, I can feel that she has indeed become pregnant" Luna said looking at Sam "I take it you didn't know?"

Sam nodded still shocked. She felt tears behind to form as she knew Danny would be mad and yell or something. But what shocked her the most was that Danny pulled her into a hug "Why didn't you tell me you might be pregnant? I would have been with you through all this" He said holding her close

She felt the flood gates break as she started to cry into his shoulder "I-I didn't want you to get mad... And leave me"

He rubbed her back gently as she kissed her cheek "Why would i get mad? I love you Sam Manson, Having a child with you is something i knew we would have one day... Guess it's going to be sooner than later" Danny said with a chuckle as he wiped away the tears

Luna smiled at the two "I-I think you should go see her, Maybe we could all be friends" Sam said with a smile

"You both are welcome, I'm sure my sister wishes to see both of you"

Sam nodded to Danny "I guess will go visit her. Should we speak with her now?"

"Now would be a good time. She has been waiting to see you for awhile now"

"Why didn't she come and tell me herself?" Danny asked

"Ever since she found out. She's been doing everything she can just to keep herself calm. It's not easy being a princess now since the media started sneaking into the castle" Luna remembered that picture of her sister eating cake

"Wait! Princess? I slept with a princess?" Danny asked shocked. Sam was even shocked

"Yes, You slept with a princess" She said with a chuckle

"I-I..." Danny wanted to faint

"Do not worry. The media won't find out anything about this" She said looking at the both of them "Now, I would like you to speak with your parents. I don't want them not knowing about this"

Danny snapped back into reality "And how do i tell my parents i knocked up a talking pony!?" Danny nearly yelled

"If i need to. I shall talk with them. Since i am after all a magical talking pony" She said quoting Danny's last part

"I think it would be wise if we have her talk with them now. Well not now since it's night out" Sam said looking at Danny

"Then i shall come back in the morning" Luna said with a smile

"Y-You can come by tomorrow around noon. We should be able to get both our parents in the same room" Danny said

"Then i shall come by then. Till then, I shall let you two enjoy this" She allowed Sam and Danny to be alone as she faded away

* * *

The next day wasn't so great. Trying to get Sam's parents to come over to the house to speak with his parents.

They managed to get them into the same room

"Why are we even here?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Danny with daggers in his eyes

"Yes, Why are they here?" Maddie asked

"Well me and Sam have some news for you" Danny said holding Sam's hand

"Please tell me you two aren't dating?" Pamela said trying to keep calm

"Well we dating. But that's not the news" Sam said "I'm pregnant"

Silence filled the room. Then "WHAT!" Both Jeremy and Pamela yelled

"You heard me!" Sam said getting angry

"This is great news!" Maddie said with a smile "I know this may but a dent in things but with our help you can still go to college"

Jeremy and Pamela stayed silent "I'm going to be a grandpa" Jack said with a smile

"How could you have done this to my daughter! How could you do this to us!" Jeremy yelled at Danny

"Now see here!" Maddie said pointing a finger at Jeremy "My son made a mistake, He's here right now taking care of what he did. If you have a problem with this you better come to me with it!"

Jeremy eyes went wide as he saw her pointing her finger at him "Now see here! She's my daughter! Your horny son knocked her up so he could get my money!"

"He did no such thing!" Sam yelled "I'm the one who allowed him to sleep with me! I'm the one who forgot to make sure i was on the pill or make sure he put on a condom! I was so caught up in the moment that i wasn't thinking!"

Her parents looked at her with disgust "You will get rid of that child" Both Jeremy and Pamela

"I will do no such thing!" Sam said "I'm 18! I think it's time i move out!"

"If that's how you want it. Then so be it" They made their way out the door as Sam felt her heart smash, She loved her parents but it would seem they didn't love her

She felt Maddie pull her into a hug "You are welcome to live here"

"You can even sleep in Danny's room. We won't have to worry about have you parent now" Jack said with a chuckle

"Thank you, Thank you so much" Sam said as Maddie let her go

"Mom, Dad... There is one more thing you should know" Danny said "And you might want to sit down for this"

"Don't tell me Tucker's pregnant too!" Jack said with a chuckle

"Eww just eww" Danny said trying to get the picture of Tucker being pregnant out of his head

Before Danny could speak everything froze

Danny saw her again. Princess Luna, She was walking in from the kitchen "Have you told them the good news?"

"I was just about to tell them" Danny said "I was hoping you would make it"

"Then i shall make myself known" Danny saw everything move

Danny saw Luna still standing in the doorway to the kitchen "Um...Mom, Dad. I want you to meet Luna" Danny said making them looked towards the kitchen

"GHOST!" Jack yelled pulling an ecto weapon from under his chair

Luna's eyes went wide as Jack held his weapon towards her "I am no ghost" Luna said standing her ground

"Dad! She's not a ghost!" Danny said as he got the ecto weapon away from him "She's here because of her sister"

"What?" Jack asked as he saw his gun be put back under his seat

"Like Danny has said. I'm here because of my sister"

Maddie and Jack sat back down allowing this new comer to speak

"My name is Princess Luna, You may call me Luna" Luna said walking up to Maddie and Jack "Your son was... How do i put these into"

"I'm going to be the father of her sister's baby" Danny said just wanting this to be out of the way

They both looked at Danny "H-How?"

"My sister was in heat. She thought Danny would be safe to sleep with. Turns out she was wrong. She didn't mean for this to happen"

"So your sister took my son and used him?" Maddies said glaring at Luna

"She did. I know this wasn't right of her to do. I will understand if you are angry at her"

"How could this even happen!? You are not even human!" Jack said

"I've been trying to figure this out myself" Luna said looking at Jack

"Why doesn't she come here and speak with my son? Why send you?" Maddie asked still angry

"I didn't want her come here, Her magic could harm her baby"

"And do you want from my son then? Since you and your sister are both princess's. Can't you handle all of this on your own?"

Luna stood her ground "My sister may have made a wrong choice, But Danny should be there for his child"

Maddie knew she was right

"Mom, We've already talked with Luna. Sam thinks it would be best for us to talk, Sam wants us to all become good friends" Danny said placing his hand onto her shoulder "No matter what happens, You're going to be grandmother of two"

She smiled as she pulled her son into a hug "I can't believe my son is going to be a father"

"I can't believe it too" Danny said hugging back

"If you want you may come with us and see my sister" Luna said looking at Jack and Maddie

"As much as i would like to go. We can't. Jazz is going to be coming into town" Maddie said

"She may come along too" Luna said with a smile

"You can bring Jazz?" Sam asked

"I can bring anyone you want with us. The more the merrier"

"She'll be here soon. In the meantime can i get anyone some tea?" Maddie asked

"I could use some tea" Sam and Luna said

Maddie made her way into the kitchen leaving them all in the living room

"So... You're a princess?" Jack said

"Yes, I'm the princess of the night. While my sister is the princess of the day"

"How does that work? Don't your moons and sun move on it's own"

"Dad. The moon and the sun don't move. Our earth rotate around so it looks like the sun is moving" Danny said with a smile for being smart

"Where i come from out sun and moon needs to be moved. Before we took over the moon and sun were raised by nine unicorns" Luna said

"So how long have you two been a princess?" Jack asked

"For over a thousand years"

Danny, Sam and Jack's jaws dropped

"S-So you're a thousand years old!?" Danny said... He had sex with an old pony

"Yes, We Alicorns are immortal"

"So your sister must have already have kids?" Sam asked

"No, This will be her first one" Luna said looking at Sam "She's always been kept busy till.. Now"

"So she's a thousand years old and she never had a kid before?" Jack asked still in shocked

"Like i said. Yes" Luna said

"So you two are a thousand years old. Both of you never had kids?"

"Yes, We both always kept to ourselves when i came down to dating and well... Most stallions just wanted us because we came with a title"

"Will my son get a title?"

Dad!" Danny said

"Your son is welcome to the title.. If he marries my sister" Luna said "And Sam could get title as well"

Jack raised an eyebrow "What do you mean Sam can get a title too?"

"Well. Back in my world a pony can have a herd. It means more than one pony, Most ponies have three to four in a herd, Someponies only marry the one they fall for. But we have a lot of herds getting married"

"So... Sam and Danny could marry your sister?"

"Yes, That's if they wish to join her herd" Luna said looking towards the two "But i doubt you two would want to join her herd"

"How does that even work?" Sam asked

"Well the mares are the ones who really control the herds. The stallions just sit back and allow the mares to work through who get's him. Normally that's how it works"

"So say i want Danny in my bed tonight. I have to speak with your sister about this?"

"Yes. Both of you would speak with each other. Or you both sleep in the same bed with Danny if you two can't work this out" Luna said with a faint blush "But that's if you join her herd"

Maddie came walking in with some tea "Here you go" Luna used her magic to bring her tea to her "Thank you"

Sam took hers and smile "I called Jazz, She'll be here any minute" Maddie said with a smile

A knock came to the door and Maddie rushed over

"JAZZ!" Maddie yelled pulling her into a hug

"I've miss you mom!" Jazz said hugging back

When Maddie pulled away she noticed someone standing next to her "Jazz... Who is that?"

"I wanted you to meet Blaze. He's my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you Maddie Fenton, I'm Blaze Rich" He said shaking her hand

"Um... Jazz can i speak with you for a moment" Maddie said pulling her inside and shutting the door

"Mom... Why did you shut the door on my boyfriend?"

"Because of her" Maddies said pointing to the pony in the room "If he saw her he would have flipped!"

Jazz couldn't believe what she was seeing. A full size Alicorn in her house "H-How and what is she doing here?"

"She the sister to Danny's baby momma" Maddie said "Sam is also pregnant"

"Wow... This is something out of a bad fan fic" Jazz said as she notice something strange "Oh no" Jazz saw her boyfriend come walking in

"I take it you didn't want to speak with me but i can tell you that i'm..." Blaze notice the pony and his eyes went wide "How on earth did you managed to get her into this house?" Blaze asked in awe

Jazz knew Blaze was going to be vet and a doctor but seeing him looking at her with eyes like that made her chuckle "Hello, May i help you?" Luna asked looking at Blaze

Blaze hides started to sparkle "Y-You can talk! This is amazing! How did you manage speak!?"

"I've always spoke. So do other ponies" Luna said

"There are more of you! This is just amazing! How come you don't see your kind?"

"We live in another world. I just came here to speak with Danny and his family and girlfriend"

"About what?"

"He and my sister mated and now she is with foal"

"Oh... Now this i like to learn more about! How long has she known?"

"A week now"

"Has she been tired?"

"She's been very tired"

"How's her diet?"

"Normal... I guess.."

"I would like to get a blood test done. I want to make sure she's getting what she needs" Blaze said taking out a piece of paper and writing something down "If that's alright with you?"

"I'll have to speak with my sister about this"

Blaze smiled "Good"

"Blaze... Why are you so happy about this?" Jazz asked

"She's an Alicorn. She shouldn't even be here. Yet here she is! And i learn she's having a human/pony foal! This will go into the history books!"

"This is indeed something for the history books" Luna said smiling at Jazz "You two are more then welcome to come along. My magic is strong enough to bring you all to our home"

They all nodded and they all were gone in one flash of light

* * *

Outside in the garden

They walked through the maze looking at all the pretty flowers

"What's on your mind?" Twilight asked looking at her, She could tell something was bugging her

Celestia looked at Twilight with a small smile "I'm expecting a foal"

Twilight eyes lit up as she smiled "This is great news! Who is the lucky stallion? And how come you didn't tell me you were dating a stallion!?"

Celestia took a deep breath "I haven't been dating any stallion, You see, About a week ago i was in season, And i didn't want to risk getting pageant" She could see Twilight was puzzled "I know, It didn't work out the way i wanted it too" She looked back at the small rose that was growing on the side of the bush "I keep a special book that i keep in the library, It has a spell that allows me to bring in a human, You remember reading about them right?"

She nodded "Well, I brought one into this world to use to.. Um.. To relieve myself of my urge, After the whole deal... I thought i was safe till i woke up feeling sick and had my head stuck in the toilet"

"Well... Does he know you are having his child?"

"Luna is going to inform him for me since she is worry about me using so much magic"

"She's right, We don't want you using so much magic" She had a smile on her face "If you don't mind me asking, What did he look like?"

Celestia horn lit up and made a 3D model of what this human looked like

"He looks very young" Twilight said looking at her

"He's of age where he comes from, I know it isn't right that i took my urge on him, If he want's nothing to do with me and his foal then i shall raise him or her on my own"

"If he doesn't do the right thing, You have me and Luna and everypony here to help you" She said with a smile "But from how he looks... He looks like one who would fix his mistakes"

Celestia smiled as Twilight and her kept walking through the maze

They found a good spot in the maze to sit and relax

"What do you want more, A filly or a colt?" Twilight asked with a smile

"I hope for a filly, I've always wanted a daughter" She had a smile on her face "Thank you for keeping me company Twilight"

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what any friend would do" Celestia smiled as Twilight ate her daisy sandwich "I think Pinkie Pie will love to throw you an amazing party"

"I would love to have Pinkie's amazing parties"

They heard a noise and saw one of the royal guard came trotting towards the two "Your highness, Luna has returned, She wishes for you to come to the library"

"Thank you guards, I shall go at once" She stood as Twilight followed her

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Luna walked back in with her sister. Celestia made Twilight wait outside till she is ready for her to come in

"_Yup, That's the one who raped me_" Danny said trying to forget that

"I see you brought your whole family" Celestia said with a smile "I am Celestia, I'm glad i get to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Maddie said with a smile "I'm Maddie Fenton, This is my husband Jack Fenton, This is our daughter Jazz Fenton and this is her boyfriend. Blaze. And you already met Danny and this is his girlfriend who is also pregnant, Her name is Sam Manson"

"I am happy to meet all of you" Celestia said with a smile. She notice Danny. Oh how she wished Danny didn't have anger in his eyes "I am sure my sister has informed you of everything?"

They nodded "Well... I am truly sorry that i did what i did and i know i could never make up for it but... I hope i can fix what i have done"

Danny was still mad about all this but he knew he needed to try and be friends with her

"As guests, You can all come to dinner tonight" Celestia said "You can look around the castle and get to know more about our world. And if you need anything ask me or Luna and we shall get you whatever you need"

"I'm a doctor/Vet. I'm wanting to get a blood sample. Just so i can see if you and this foal are doing alright" Blaze said "That's if you want to do a check?"

Celestia looked to her sister and she nodded "I shall allow you to do so"

"And me and Danny would like to talk with you in private?"

"Of course"

Luna took the group away allowing Danny and Sam to be alone with Celestia

"I know you must be thinking i'm going to yell at you but i'm not. After meeting with your sister and talking out our parents i know how much you're going to need Danny" Sam said with a smile "I'm willing to work out some things with you on with Danny. You sister told us about herding. We are willing to do that"

"WHAT!? I never said i was willing!" Danny said shocked at her

"You were thinking it" Sam said. Danny knew this was true and shut his mouth "If that's what you want to do then we're willing to join"

Danny just nodded

"I'm kinda surprised. I would have thought we you would just try and keep Danny to yourself"

"I was when i first spoke with your sister, But after today. I knew we needed to stick together"

"I'm glad to hear" She said with a smile

* * *

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. A whole kingdom full of ponies.

"This is truly amazing"

"I think we could build a portal to this world" Maddie said looking at her husband

"Hey you Luna" Jack said

Luna looked at Jack "Yes?"

"Do you mind sending me and my wife back. We have something we need to do!"

"Alright, Here take this" Luna handed him a small little coin "Just call me and i can bring you back"

"Thank you!" Jack said taking the coin. Luna then sent the two back home leaving Jazz and Blaze behind

"Is there anything i can get for you?"

"How do you ponies get married?" Jazz asked

"Oh, Normally a male and a female pony marry to each other. But we get a lot of herds that marry with each other" Luna said

"Herds?" Blaze asked

"Yes, It's where a stallion will have a few mares or stallions with him and they all get married. Now before they all marry they all date each other then they move on to the normal things dating does"

"Do you have a herd?" Jazz asked

"No, I haven't had time to start a herd. Been busy with my nights" Luna said was they made it into the second library

"How does one start a herd?"

"Well..." Luna placed a hoof to her chin as she tried to remember "A stallion or mare will speak with two mares or stallions and see if they are dating anyone and if they are they ask them to join"

"And you do herds too?"

"Yes, But i haven't started one" Luna said "So you two are dating?" Luna asked

"Yes, I met him in college, He's already graduated college and is now a full doctor/Vet" Jazz said with a smile

"Why did you become a doctor/vet?" Luna asked

"I wanted to be able to help animals and humans. I figured it would come in handy one day" He said with a smile

"Would you like some wine?" Luna asked as she had a bottle held in her magic

Jazz and Blaze nodded as Luna poured them a drink

* * *

Celestia and Sam talked while Danny just sat there

"And that's the deal" Celestia said as they both nodded "So we shall set up a date night tonight for all of us"

"That's the plan"

"I shall have the royale cooks cook us all a delish meal"

"I don't have to pay for anything, Right?" Danny asked. He didn't have much money so he was hoping for a break

"You don't need to be worried about paying" Celestia said "But it is nice to bring your date a gift"

"That i can do" Danny said with a smile

"So it's settled, I shall have my dear friend Twilight Sparkle help you two out while i get everything ready for tonight"

Danny and Sam nodded as Celestia lead them to their friend

"Twilight. This is Danny and Sam. They need your help for tonight. Mind giving them a hoof?"

"Of course! I'll help!" Twilight said with a smile

Danny and Sam notice Twilight was smaller than Celestia "If you come with me" They followed Twilight

Celestia felt herself smile as she finally had the father and his girlfriend be happy about this. It made her warm a fuzzy on the inside

Twilight help Danny and Sam find some cloths and some gifts for their date for tonight

Sam liked the black dress she was wearing

* * *

Somewhere on the dark forest inside a cave

"Sir, Our spy has found humans" The pony said rushing to the dark cave

"Oh, Princess Celestia has summoned humans?" The dark figure asked

"Yes, It would seem she is pregnant with this human's child" The pony said

The dark figure chuckled "Did you catch the name of the human?"

"Yes, Danny Fenton"

The figures looked at the pony, His dark red eyes glowing "So he's here" The dark figured walked passed the pony "Tell our spy to keep watching him"

"As you wish sir" The pony took off running leaving the dark figure to look out into the forest

"Soon Celestia. Soon i'll rule over this land and not even this Danny Fenton can stop me" The figure started to laugh

"Don't you mean we'll rule over the land?" The dark figured looked to see his beautiful wife Queen Chrysalis standing behind him

"I mean we" He kissed her cheek "Soon you'll have a better home my love"

She giggled "Mmm, I love it when you call me your love"

He kissed her lips as they made their way into their room to 'Make sweet Love'

* * *

Danny and Sam waited inside the dining room

"You think i look good?" Sam asked

Danny kissed her cheek "You look beautiful Sam"

She blushed as the doors opened and Celestia came walking into the room

Danny and Sam both were in awe as they saw her. Her light blue and light green dress with some rubies in it as she wore a light blue crown. On her chest was a sun with a pink ribbon holding it

She had a little pink bow at the end of her mane as she walked into the room "I hope i didn't take to long"

Danny was blushing "_Well... Maybe having two girls to take care of isn't going to be that bad_"

"We just got here our selves" Sam said

"Well, Shall we eat?" She asked as the servants brought them dinner "I apologise for the lack of meat. We ponies don't normally cater to humans"

"I'm a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian" Sam said as she looked at the plate of fruits and vegetables

Celestia was puzzled "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face" Danny said as he looked at the food in front of him "_I'll have to get use to eating... Healthy food_"

"Are you a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian as well Danny?" Celestia asked as she ate her meal

"No, I'm not one" Danny said taking a bite of his fruit "But i think i can live with out meat"

Celestia had a small smile on her face as they talked about random things. For once in her life she felt... Truly happy

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Danny slowly awoke to see Sam resting her head on his chest sound asleep.

He turned his head to see Celestia's head resting on the other side of his chest sound asleep as well. She had her wing wrapped around the two "_A guy could get use to this._" Danny thought as he looked at the two beautiful girls in bed with him.

He looked outside to see the night sky still out "_I wounder what time it is?_" He looked around to see if he could find a clock. He spotted one on the night stand "_3:45 AM. I wonder how Jazz and Blaze are doing with Luna?_"

Luna and Jazz were laughing as they were telling each other stories while Blaze was going through some books.

"What are you doing Blaze?" Jazz asked noticing Blaze was missing from her side.

"I'm going over some of these books to see if i can figure out what the foal will look like." He reached into his backpack and pulled out another book as he flipped through the pages.

"Why not come and join us?" Luna asked with a hiccup.

Blaze chuckled "I'm right now in the middle of something but maybe when i'm done i'll join you two."

They both made there way towards Blaze as they pulled him away from the books as they both gave him a glass of wine "Relax" Jazz said kissing his cheek "Tonight is a night for fun" Luna said trying to sound sexy.

"_Something tells me i shouldn't be drinking this._" Blaze thought looking at the glass.

"Go on." Jazz said placing her hand on his hand "Take a sip and relax." Luna said whispering into his ear.

Blaze took a sip of the wine "Good." Blaze felt Jazz run her hand down his chest as she nibbled on his ear lob "_This isn't going to end well for me._"

* * *

Morning.

Danny slowly awoke to see the two girls sound asleep in his arms as he looked at the clock "_5:56 AM. I wounder what time the sun comes out?_"

Danny notice it was still dark out as he looked at the night sky, He notice a shooting star flying through the night sky. He looked at Celestia as she slept "_I'm going to have to tell her about my powers... I don't want her finding out her kid has ghost powers._"

His mind wondered as he laid there wide awake. His eyes went wide as he forgot to tell his best friend he got a princess and a goth pregnant.

"_I wonder if he's alright?_"

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" Tucker yelled as he sat in the lab watching Danny's parents working a portal.

"Do i really have to repeat myself?" Maddie asked as she was hooking up some wires to the portal.

"No. But it would be nice to be told these things." Tucker said crossing his arms.

"It's not really his fault. We were just told what... Three... Four hours ago?" Jack asked as he was hooking up some computers to the portal.

"So he gets a princess from another world pregnant and you two are here building a portal. Anything else i need to know?"

"Oh and Sam is pregnant too" Jack said popping up from behind the control panel.

Tucker's eyes went wide "WHY IS IT HE'S GETTING THE GIRLS!?" Tucker fell back in his chair.

* * *

Celestia slowly awoke to see Danny wide away looking outside at the night sky.

"_I wonder what he is thinking about?_" She thought as she looked at him.

Danny felt someone or somepony staring at him. He looked to see Celestia staring at him.

"Morning." He said with a warm smile.

Celestia smiled back "Morning to you too." She pulled her wing off the two as she got up out of bed and made her way outside to the balcony. She closed her eyes as used her magic to pull up the sun.

Danny manged to get Sam to roll over so he could speak with Celestia.

"That right there was the coolest thing i have ever seen." Danny said walking up next to her "I thought you couldn't us your magic?"

"Thank you." She had a very proud smile as she looked at Danny "The spell i used won't hurt me or my foal so you don't need to worry." She said with a smile.

Danny smiled back "Um... I don't really know how to tell you this but... When i was 14 my parents built a portal to a world called The Ghost Zone. When it didn't work, Sam convinced me to go inside it and when i did i accidentally hit the on switch and it turned on while i was inside and Ecto was fused with my DNA. I got these powers." Danny transformed into his ghost half. Celestia's eyes went wide "I'm a hero, I protect people from evil ghost."

Celeatia didn't even know what to say. She brought to her world a human who has super powers.

"I know this must be a shock to you and all. And there is a very strong chance your foal will have my powers."

"Then you'll have to go back to protect your home." She said feeling her smile fade.

"My parents can handle protecting the world." He placed a hand on her cheek "Right now i'm needed here."

She smiled as she nuzzled her cheek on his hand "Do your parents know about your powers?"

"No, They don't know."

"Why?"

"Well, They don't really care for ghosts... They want to tear my ghost half apart molecule by molecule."

"If you would just tell them, I'm sure they wouldn't do that." She said looking into his eyes.

"If you saw what they do to ghosts you would be hiding this secret too." Danny shivered at the thought of his parent riping him apart molecule by molecule as looked out at the beautiful sunrise.

"They are your parents. They would still love you knowing there son has powers."

Danny felt a her hoof touch his back "I'll think about it" He said looking at her.

* * *

"Well, I have some things i must do. You are welcome to explored the castle and if you need anything Twilight will be in the library, She will help you with anything you might need." Celestia said walking away letting Danny bask in the sunlight.

"_She has a point, They didn't freak out about you having two girls pregnant, So maybe they would be alright with the idea about you being half ghost._"

Blaze woke up with a killer headache. He looked around the room to see his shirt was missing and his pants were missing, Only thing on was his boxers "_What happened last night?_"

He looked to his right to see Jazz and Luna both sitting there with what looks like coffee as the two were giggling.

"Why am i in my boxers?" He asked as he tried to find his cloths.

"Oh, We had to get you to relax and you passed out after... His six bottle of wine?" Luna asked Jazz.

"It was his fifth bottle" Jazz said taking a sip of her coffee "You passed out and we thought it would be funny to strip you down to your boxers and hide your cloths around the castle."

Blaze eyes went wide "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled.

They both looked at Blaze "Because we wanted to have some fun." They both said while smiling.

Blaze made his way out of the library and went on a haunt for his cloths.

* * *

Just outside of Canterlot.

Queen Chrysalis stood in the treeline's looking at the Canterlot.

"Soon, Canterlot will be ours and all the love this land has will belong to you." The dark figure said to his wife.

"Are you sure you wish to attack Canterlot with this human there?" She asked looking at him "You said he was strong."

"He may be strong, But since i have been here i've became more powerful then him." He smiled.

* * *

Blaze walked down the hall still in his boxers looking for any sign of his cloths being near by.

Blaze notice something odd and hid behind a stone statue of a pony.

"Find Luna and make sure she cannot escape." Said the guard pony

He watched as they split up.

"_This isn't good. I need to worn Celestia!_" He looked down the hall "_I need a weapon if i'm going to be able to help out._" He saw the weapon room "_That's lucky._" He went inside searching for a weapon.

* * *

Celestia sat in her throne room going over some papers when the doors opened and three guards ponies came walking in. They shut the door sealing it shut as they made there way towards her.

"What are you three doing?" She asked standing her ground.

The two guards on her side pulled out there spears "Stand down now!" They said but were sliced as they fell to the ground as one of them fired there green magic at them knocking them out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" She yelled. Her horn began to glow bright yellow as her anger grew.

"You shouldn't be using your magic while pregnant." Said a female voice.

Celestia knew that voice. She saw her appeared in front of her. "How did you manged to get pass my shield?" She asked looking at Queen Chrysalis.

"My husband helped me and my army get pass your stupid shield." She said as her husband appeared out of thin air.

"Hello, Princess Celestia." He said his fangs showing as he smiled at her. "Do as we say and we won't hurt you or your foal."

* * *

Danny heard banging at his door and he notice strange pony bugs outside his window attacking.

"Sam! Get up!" Danny yelled changing into his ghost half.

Sam shot up out of bed "What's going on!?" She nearly yelled.

"We're under attack! Please tell me you have something to fight back?" Danny asked looking at Sam. Sam rushed to her bag and pulled out the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"Go find Celestia and make sure she's safe."

Danny took off through the door and went to find the throne room.

* * *

The doors to the weapon room busted open and five changelings stood there. There horns glowing green.

Blaze slowly stood up and looked at the three "So you are the ones attacking." They charged him.

Blaze chuckled "Bad idea."

Blaze slammed them around like rag dolls as he used a wooden stick to beat them down.

The last changeling fell to the ground as Blaze stood there "Glad dad forced me to learn all those Kung Fu lessons."

He took off running out into the hall and towards the throne room.

Blaze tried kicking in the door but couldn't "They must already be inside... I'll need to find anything way inside." Blaze notice some ropes sitting not to far from him. "That will do."

* * *

Danny phased through the doors and landed behind the two as Celestia stood by watching her kingdom fall apart in front of her.

Danny fired his ecto rays at the three changelings knocking them out.

Celestia looked and saw Danny standing there "Surrender now or you won't get hurt!" Danny said his hands glowing green.

"You should be the one surrendering, Daniel." Danny's eyes went wide as he saw Vlad Masters standing there "How did you get here?"

He chuckled as he looked at Danny "You should know why i'm here, After all. You were the one that showed the world who i really was."

"I told you it wasn't me who put those video's out!" Danny said.

"It doesn't matter!" Vlad stomped his foot on the ground "The world learned about my powers and i was targeted by everyone! I fled into space and some how manged to find myself in this world." Queen Chrysalis walked up next to Vlad as she kissed his cheek "Lucky for me that i was found by my lovely wife." He kissed her on the lips which made Danny gag.

"Dude! That's just gross!" Danny wanted to puke.

Vlad and Chrysalis just smiled "Say what you want Daniel, Unlike you two, We fell in love." His hands began to glow black "And i've learned some new tricks since the last time we fought."

Vlad flew towards Danny as Danny got ready to fight.

The window to the throne room busted open and a half naked Blaze came flying in. He landed on his feet as he held his staff in his hands "Alright! Whose getting hurt first?"

Vlad looked at Blaze "Who's this?"

Blaze held his staff "Okay... I don't know what's going on but i'm guessing the guy with the white hair is helping... Am i right?"

Danny nodded "Yeah, These two are here to take over. I'm here to help." Danny said as he tackled Vlad.

Chrysalis stood in front of Blaze "You think you can hurt me? I'm Queen Chrysalis of the changeling army!"

Blaze just rolled his eyes "And i'm king of the penguins."

She ran towards him with her horn aimed at him. Blaze used his staff to block her horn as the two battled.

Vlad fired the dark energy towards Danny sending him back to the wall with a thud. Danny fell to his knees as he wiped some blood from his lips.

"W-What kind of power is that?" Danny asked getting up off the off his knees.

"It's called Dark magic Danny. Something i've learned since i've been here." He fired more of his dark magic towards Danny. Danny dodged the attacks as he fired his ecto rays at him.

Blaze jumped onto Chrysalis back as he grabbed her horn and placing a small little silver ring on her horn.

She threw Blaze off her as he landed on the ground and he chuckled.

"W-What did you do to me!? She yelled trying to use her magic.

"Found some magic suppressors inside the weapon room and thought it might come in handy." Blaze said as he held his staff towards her "Surrender now."

Vlad felt a ecto ray nail him in the back as he heard the sounds of the army being defeated. He looked at Danny "You have won today! But we'll be back!" Vlad used his magic to transported them out of the room. Blaze and Danny looked at the knocked out changelings fading away.

"Well, There goes our leads." Blaze said as he lowered his staff and looked at Danny "Mind telling what's going on here?"

"That was Vlad Master's." Danny said looking at Blaze.

"Wait... Isn't he that half ghost dude?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, That was him. I don't know how he got here but it would seem he's still up to his old ways" Danny transformed back into his human self which made Blaze eyes go wide "Blaze, Find Jazz, Luna and Sam, And make sure there okay."

Blaze snapped out of his shock and rushed out of the throne room and on a search for the girls.

He walked over to Celestia who was still shocked from what happened.

"You okay?" He asked as she looked at Danny. She quickly pulled Danny into a hug and started to cry.

Danny placed his hands around her as he whispered in her ear that everything is alright and he would be here to protect her.

* * *

Later that Day.

Celestia sat in her room as she watched her ponies rebuild some of the buildings that were destroyed during the battle.

"You okay?" Sam asked walking up next to her.

"I'm okay." She said still looking out on the ponies.

"Something is bothering you. I'm here if you need to talk." Sam said looking at her.

She looked at Sam "I'm worried they will return and hurt more of my ponies."

"Danny has taken on Vlad thousands of times and he always wins." She said looking at her with a smile.

"He has Queen Chrysalis by his side and dark magic. Danny didn't stand a chance if it wasn't for Blaze busting through the window to fight off Queen Chrysalis."

"Danny fought the Ghost King and won and he had an army and he was ten times stronger then Danny."

Celestia looked out at the sun "In order to keep my ponies safe and to make sure you two are safe i will have Twilight teach Danny how to use magic."

"And what about me?" Sam asked.

"You will also learn it after your child is born." Celestia said to her.

Sam looked out at the city.

Danny stepped into the room and saw Sam and Celestia standing there looking out onto the city.

Danny walked slowly over to them and smiled at the two as he placed his hands on both sides of his girls "How are my two girls doing?"

Celestia blushed as Sam giggled "We were just talking about you." Sam said as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh really? Hope it wasn't anything bad." Danny said with a smile.

"I was telling Sam i will have Twilight teach you magic, It will help you fight better." Celestia said as she looked at Danny.

"Wait. Could i make fire balls in my hands?"

"Yes, But you'll have to train hard in order to make fire balls."

Danny could see himself creating fire balls in his hands "Oh, This will be awesome."

Celestia chuckled as she watched Danny smile.

* * *

Blaze sat in the library happy to have his cloths back.

"_Okay so going through human DNA and pony DNA, Mmh, This is strange._" Matt pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down in his pad of paper "_So, If i'm right our to species are genetically compatible. Which would explain why Danny got Celestia pregnant._" Matt placed his paper back into his bag "_Now, The foal Celestia is having will be a pony still_."

Matt closed the book "_Danny told me about his powers and if he's right, The foal will have his powers. I wonder how ghost powers work with pony DNA?_"

* * *

Vlad slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Do not worry honey, I have a plan that will insure us victory over Canterlot." Chrysalis said as she walked up to her husband "We shall attack

Ponyville and hold it till Canterlot surrenders."

Vlad looked at his Queen "No, Danny will attack and over power us. If only i could get my old equipment."

His wife smiled as her horn lit up "That could be arranged."

He looked at his wife and smiled "We'll be unstoppable now."

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Day 1. Studying, Tucker, Dresses. Part 1

* * *

Danny sat at a desk looking over books "_And here i thought i was done with books._" Danny thought as he flipped the page.

"And you'll need this book." Twilight placed down five more books down on the desk.

Danny looked at her with a shocked look on his face. The books she placed on his desk were extremely thick "Y-You want me to read all of these?"

"Yes! If you want to learn how to use magic you'll need to study." She said with a smile as she took a seat next to Danny "Now, Let's begin our lesson begin!"

* * *

Luna stood in front of the portal Jack and Maddie have been working on.

"Would it be easier for you two if I were to bring you two back to my world so you may build a portal there as well?" Luna asked.

"Do you think that would work?" Jack asked looking at his wife.

"It could, If we make sure we link both portals together." Maddie said.

"We'll have to order a bunch of parts and that will take a few weeks."

"If it will take a few weeks for you two to get these parts, I will leave you with this." Luna used her magic to pull out a scroll from her saddle bag "Just write when your ready for me to transport you and your equipment."

Jazz, Blaze and Tucker came walking down the stairs with suit cases "Alright, We got Danny and Sam's cloths ready, We also have some of our cloths ready as well." Jazz said setting the bags down.

Tucker placed the bags down "And i have some cloths pack for a week stay."

"Make sure Danny and Sam do some schooling while your there." Maddie said giving her daughter a hug.

"Will do Mom."

Jack pulled his daughter into a hug and whispered "And make sure Danny keeps his hands off other ponies, We don't need more grand kids running around."

Jazz chuckled "Will do Dad."

"If you all are ready, I shall take us." Luna said as she stood next to the group.

"Will see you guys soon." Jazz said as Luna's horn began to glow as she teleported the group back to Equestria.

* * *

Tucker was in awe as he looked around the room.

"Since you are going to be staying with us for a week, I will have a room ready for you." Luna said making her way out of the room.

"Well, Let's go and take our bags to our room and then i'll take you to go see Danny, Tucker." Jazz said as she grabbed her bags. Blaze did the same as he followed his girlfriend out of the room with Tucker following the two.

After dropping off there things, Jazz took Tucker to go see Danny.

Danny and Twilight walked down the hall as Twilight explained to Danny how unicorns use their magic.

"A unicorn's magic come's from our horns." Twilight said as her horn began to glow "Our magic is within our horns."

"How does this help me? I don't have horns."

"You may not have horns, But from what i can figure, Your magic is within your fingers." She said as she notice Danny's sister and a newcomer.

"TUCKER!?" Danny yelled as he run up to Tucker "How did you get here?"

"First things first." Tucker slugged Danny in his arm "That's for not telling me about Sam being pregnant." Then he slugged Danny again "And this is for not telling me your leaving to a land full of magical talking ponies!"

Danny rubbed the side of his arm "Sorry, I completely forgot."

"Your off the hook for now." Tucker notice the purple mare standing next to Danny "Is this Celestia?"

Twilight chuckled "No, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She brought out a hoof "Nice to meet you Tucker."

"Nice to meet you too." Tucker took her hoof and gave it a kiss.

This made Twilight blush "I-I better be off, I have to get a few things for Danny's lessons for tomorrow. See you around." She said as she walked off leaving the three.

"So, How is Mom and Dad doing?" Danny asked his sister.

"They are doing good. They finished the portal but they want to see if they could build one here so they can connect them together." Jazz said as they began to walk down the hall.

"How's Sam?" Tucker asked.

"She's been good. She's been hanging out with Celestia a lot." Danny said with a smile.

"So Celestisa and Sam have been getting along?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda shocked. I would have thought Sam would have flipped a brick."

"That's good to know the mother's are getting along." Tucker said with a sly smile "So, How were they?" Danny's cheeks turned read.

"TUCKER!" Jazz yelled "I'm right here!"

"Cover your ears." Tucker said "Come on, Tell me."

Jazz rolled her eyes "I'm going to the kitchen." She made her way down the hall and away from her brother and his friend.

"You already know how it went with Celestia." Danny said "As for Sam... It was more special."

"That's all your going to tell me? Jeez." Tucker said as he followed his friend "Think i could get some pony action?"

Danny rolled his eyes "Tucker, If i find out you had sex with a pony, I will hurt you."

"Come on! You got to have sex with Sam and a Princess! Can't i at least get laid?"

"Fine, But you better wear a condom. I don't need your parents freaking out." Danny said as they walked outside "Sam and Celestia should be out here somewhere."

They walked into the garden as they found Sam and Celestia sitting Pinkie Pie.

"HEY DANNY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she run up to him "I THROUGH YOU A WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA PARTY!" Pinkie Pie notice Tucker standing next to Danny "Oh, Who's this cutie?"

"I'm Tucker, But you can call me, Lover." Danny face palmed.

Pinkie Pie giggled as she placed a hoof on his chest "Why don't you save that charm for later tonight."

Tucker couldn't believe that worked "As you wish beautiful."

Sam grabbed Tucker by the ear as she dragged him off "This is why i never go to the beach with you."

Danny chuckled as he sat down "If this is a party, Where are the other's?"

"Oh, This is the warm up party. The big party will be held tonight! Everypony will be there!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Why throw a warm up party?" Tucker asked.

"It's to get you all ready for the real party!" Pinkie said taking a slice of cake "Here, You'll like this." She moved close to Tucker and whispered into Tucker ear which made Tucker face go completely red.

"Anyways!" Pinkie said "Twilight and I will be getting everything ready for tonight! Oh, I better get going before she thinks i ditched her." Pinkie Pie stood and looked at Tucker "Wanna come give me a hand?"

Tucker smile "Sure!"

The two quickly made there way inside.

"We're sorry about Tucker." Sam said "He's always hitting on girls."

Celestia chuckled "It's alright, As long as he's careful."

"I told him to be." Danny said as he took a sip of some water.

"How did studying with Twilight go?" Celestia asked.

"Well, It went well." Danny said.

"I'm glad it went well. Twilight has moments when she can get carried away." Celestia said.

"Really? I haven't notice." Danny said as he heard Pinkie Pie.

"Hey! Twilight told me to tell you that you all need to get dressed up for tonight!"

"I hope Jazz packed my suit." Danny said getting up.

Celestia and Sam did the same as they made there way back inside to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Danny, Blaze and Tucker got ready for the party.

Danny made sure the tie on his tux was on straight "Does this look alright?" Danny asked looking at Tucker.

"Looks fine to me." Tucker said making sure his teeth were cleaned.

"Your not even looking." Danny said.

"Your tie is on straight." Blaze said walking out of the bath room "Well, Since you two are done. Let's get going."

Tucker put on his cap as they made their way to the ball room.

The doors opened and Danny, Tucker and Blaze all saw the girls talking with each other.

Blaze was in awe as he looked at Jazz, She was wearing a light emerald green dress, She was wearing a golden crown as she was wearing white gloves over her hands. Next to Jazz was Luna, The two were talking and Blaze couldn't help but stare at Luna as well, She this blue dress with her cutie mark on it, Her hair was flowing with the stars.

Danny stared at Sam, She was wearing a blue dress with black trims. She was wearing a butterfly mask that was blue. Danny then looked over at Celestia, She was wearing a red dress, She was wearing a golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle, And she had a rose in her mane as she talked with Sam.

Tucker couldn't help but stair at Pinkie Pie, She was wearing a blue, Pink dress with three balloons on her dress she had two gold balloons ear rings in her ears as she talked with her friends.

"_Tonight is going to be a great night._" All three boys thought at the same time as they made there way towards the girls.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! You can find all the pictures of the dresses on my profile. If it isn't on my profile, Give it a minute and it should be up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

Day 1 Part 2. Dancing, Vlad, Luna.

* * *

Danny walked up to Sam and Celestia with a smile on his face "You two look beautiful."

Both Sam and Celestia blushed "Thank you." They both said.

"I see Tucker and Pinkie Pie have gotten really close." Twilight said walking up to the three as they all looked over at Pinkie Pie and Tucker as they were slow dancing to the beat of the music.

"Well, At least he's hitting on her then every pony else." Sam said.

Twilight looked back onto the dance floor to see Spike and Rarity slow dancing as well "Awe, He finally got her to dance."

"Wait, You mean Spike likes Rarity?" Danny asked as he notice the little dragon dancing with Rarity.

"He has a cr- Wait, I can't tell you I promised I wouldn't tell anypony." Twilight said.

"Well, I think i know what you were going to say so i'm going to keep it to myself." Danny said as he looked back at Celestia and Sam "So, Um, Which one of you want to dance?"

"Why don't you and Celestia go first, I have to go use the restroom." Sam said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Care to dance?" Danny asked bring out his hand. Celestia smiled and placed her hoof in his hand.

"I would love too." They made there way out onto the dance floor as they slowly began to dance.

* * *

Blaze slowed danced with Jazz "Tonight is amazing." She said as she looked into Blaze eyes.

"It is, I just feel sorry for Luna, She has no date." Blaze said looking over at Luna who was sitting by the punch bowl drinking some punch.

"Does someone have the hots for a princess?" Jazz asked with a sly smile.

"What!? No! I-It's just, I hate when people or in this case a pony is alone." Blaze said looking at Jazz.

"Go ask her to dance." Jazz gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay with me asking her to dance?"

"Yes, Now go before somepony does ask her to dance." Blaze gave her a kiss on the cheek as he made his way over to Luna.

Luna took a sip of her drink as she watched her sister dance with Danny "_I'm happy they are getting along._"

Her small smile faded as she felt alone "Hey, Care to dance?" Luna looked up and saw Blaze standing there with a smile on his face and his hand out.

"I thought you were dancing with Jazz?" Luna asked.

"I was, But her feet started to hurt." Blaze said "So, Do you want to dance?"

"S-Sure." Luna placed her hoof into Blaze hand as he walked her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Tucker chuckled as Pinkie Pie whispered in his ear.

"If you keep talking like this, I'll have no choice then to take you here and now." Tucker said.

"Well, My room is down the hall, If we sneak out of here, Me and you can have some alone time." Pinkie Pie ran a hoof down Tucker's chest "I'll go first."

Pinkie Pie let go of Tucker as she made her way out of the room.

Tucker made his way towards the punch bowl acting like he wasn't up to anything.

Tucker quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Jazz watched as Celestia had her head on Danny's chest as they danced.

"Ah can't believe how cute they are." Jazz looked to her side to see a orange pony with blond air watching the couples on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I know." Jazz said as she notice Luna laying her head on Blaze chest as they danced.

"Your the one dating that Blaze fella right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." Jazz said looking back at the mare.

"He seems like a nice guy." She said.

"Sorry i'm late Aj!" Jazz looked to see a stallion walking up to the mare as he kissed her cheek "I couldn't find my tux."

"It's alright Matt, Just glad ya made it."

"Well, Since i'm here, Care to dance?" He asked bring out his hoof.

"It was nice talkin' to ya." Aj said as she took Matt's hoof and they made there way onto the dance floor.

"Hello, What do we have here?" Jazz looked around looking for the voice and that's when she saw it "Names Discord." Jazz couldn't make heads or tail what she was looking at.

"H-Hi... I-I'm Jazz."

"So you the sister of Danny, I haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet, Been busy helping Fluttershy remodel her house." Discord said as he drunk his glass leaving the punch floating.

"Anyways, It was nice meeting you, And yes, I did just drank glass." He snapped his finger's and he was gone.

"_Okay, That was weird._" Jazz thought as she notice Discord pop up next to Fluttershy who was sitting in the corner on the other side of the room.

* * *

Luna could hear Blaze heart beat as they danced. For once she felt relax since she's been back.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Luna pulled her head away from his chest as she looked at Blaze "Yes, I am."

"I'm glad." He said with a smile. Luna looked over towards the punch bowl and notice Jazz watching them with a smile on her face.

The music ended and the couples stopped dancing as the fast music started making everypony and everyone dance.

Blaze made his way over to the punch bowl and got some punch for Luna and Jazz and himself.

Blaze looked over at the two girls as they talked to each other "I owe you." Luna said.

"You don't owe me anything, He wanted to dance with you." Jazz said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, He didn't like you being all alone."

This made Luna blush "R-Really?"

Jazz nodded.

"What are you girls talking about?" Blaze asked as he gave the girls their drinks.

"Just talking about girl stuff." Jazz said taking a sip of her punch.

As the night went on everypony and body danced, Partied the night away.

Around one O'Clock everypony called it quits and they made their ways back to there rooms for a long sleep.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Celestia were getting ready for bed.

"Tonight was fun." Sam said as she made her way into the bathroom to change into her pj's.

"I know what you mean, Tonight was awesome!" Danny said as he removed his jacket "Just wish i could have worn normal cloths."

"Next party we have you won't have to dress up." Celestia said pulling the rose out of her mane and placing it on the desk as she used her magic to remove the dress she was wearing.

Sam came walking out in Danny's boxers and one of his shirts.

"Do you have to steal my cloths?" Danny asked as he removed his shirt "You have cloths here."

"I do, But i wanted to wear your cloths." Sam said as she kissed his cheek "Besides, You like it when i wear your cloths."

Danny blushed as he remember the night they had sex, She wore his boxer's and shirt just in case his parents walked in on them.

Celestia smiled as she made her way towards the bed.

"You want one of my shirts too?" Danny asked looking at Celestia who stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Do you want to wear one of my shirts too?" He asked holding up a shirt.

"Um... Sure." Danny handed her the shirt and she put it on,

"_It fit, I mean i knew it would have fit but the wings is what i thought would have gotten in the way._" Danny thought as he got into the middle of the bed.

Sam got onto his right and laid her head on his chest and Celestia got onto his left and laid her head onto his chest as they all got ready for a good night sleep.

Danny looked at the two and smiled. He placed a kiss on Sam's forehead then he kissed Celestia's forehead "Night you two."

"Night, Danny." Both of them said as they cuddled even closed to Danny.

* * *

Danny was the first to awake. He looked at the two girls sound asleep as he phased through the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After he used the bathroom he made his way outside to get some fresh air.

Danny notice how the stars were a lot different then the ones from his world.

Danny looked back into the room and saw the two still sound asleep "_Maybe i should think about marriage I mean, They are having my kids. I should at least show i'm willing to commit._" Danny looked back out onto the land and saw the city below "_Or, You could just date them both. It's not like you need to get married to them, She's a pony and your a human._" Danny saw a few ponies walking out of their homes "_Doesn't matter. She's going to need me around._" Danny looked back inside and looked at the two "_They both need me._"

Danny looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star "_Maybe i should ask Luna about this. I mean she is Celesita's sister and all. She might know if this is a good idea._" Danny quietly made his way out of his room as to not wake the two girls from their slumber.

* * *

Vlad ran his finger across the old desk.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." He said looking at the thick dust on his finger.

"This is your lab?." Chrysalis said looking at all the cob webs.

"Yes, It just needs some cleaning." Vlad walked to the computer's "I'll reboot the old robots and have them begin packing."

"With your technology and my magic, We will be unstoppable." She said as her body slowly changed "About we have a little fun, Honey."

Vlad smiled as his beautiful wife changed into the girl he use to love "You know me all to well."

She giggled as she slowly pulled down the zipper to her jump suit.

* * *

Luna sat in her room with a book in front of her as she had a cup of tea next to her as she flipped through the page.

There came a knock at her door. She looked up from her book and at the door "Yes, Who is it?"

"It's me, Danny." This made Luna curious as to why Danny would be at her door.

"It's open."

Danny opened the door as he peeked inside "I hope i didn't wake you."

"You didn't wake me Daniel. After all, I am the Princess of the Night." She said with a smile as Danny fully walked into the room "What is on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about asking both Celestia and Sam to marry me." Danny said.

Luna eyes went wide as she rushed up to Danny "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GREAT NEWS!"

"Hold on!" Danny said raising his hands up in defense

"I said thinking about it, Not, I'm going to ask them to marry me."

Luna frowned "Sorry, I just heard wedding and got exited. I missed the last one we had."

"Huh?" Danny asked confused.

Luna chuckled "I'll tell you later, Right now you were asking me for help."

"Should i ask them or should i wait awhile?" Danny asked.

Luna placed a hoof to her chin "Well, I would take Celestia on a few more dates before you consider marriage, After all, You two might not agree on a few things and that could put a stick in your relationship. As for Sam, I don't really know her so i wouldn't know."

"Sam and I have been best friends for years."

"Then yes, Ask her to marry her." Luna said "As for Celestia, Take her on a few more dates then talk it over with Sam, She will be also married to Celestia."

"Wait, Your telling me if i ask them to marry me, They will marry each other too?"

"Yes, That is how our world works." Luna said "It's so the mares do not get angry."

"Thanks for your help Luna. You really helped me."

Luna smiled "I am glad, If you ever need to talk, My door is always open."

"Thanks." Danny said with a smile "Alright, I'll let you get back to your book."

"Thanks." Danny left made his way out of Luna's room and made his way back to his own room.

Luna sat laid back down as she went back to reading her book "_Just as dragon was about to strike the brave Knight a beautiful white ma-_"

* * *

Tucker blinked a few times as he tried to catch his breath.

"Was it good for you?" Tucker asked looking at Pinkie Pie who was staring at him.

"It was amazing. You were the best lover i have ever had." She said placing a kiss on his lips as she climbed back on top of Tucker "Ready for round seven?"

"Oh yeah!" Tucker flipped Pinkie Pie onto her back as he kiss along side her neck making her giggle as his hands ran down her side.

"I see someone found there strength again." She said as she felt Tucker's finger's go very low.

"I think that cupcake you gave me helped." He said as he kissed down her chest.

She gasped as she felt his finger's touch her clit "I-It might have." She said with a smile as Tucker's face found it's way down to her wet opening.

"Well, I'm about to have something even sweeter then a cupcake."

Pinkie Pie gasped as she felt Tucker finger side inside her opening as his tongue slid inside.

* * *

Danny was just about to his room when he heard a scream. He quickly transformed into his ghost half and flew down the hall.

He heard the screams getting louder and louder. He found the source of the yelling and opened the door.

His eyes went wide as his face became beat red. There in front of him was his best friend Tucker naked as Pinkie Pie was ridding him like a horse.

"ISEEYOURBUSYDON'TMINDME!" Danny said slamming the door shut as he tired with all his might to erase the memory of what just happened.

"Did you hear something?" Tucker asked raising his head up.

"No." Pinkie Pie said as he pushed his head back down "Just keep doing what your doing!" She said as she continued to ride Tucker.

* * *

Sam slowly awoke to see Danny missing.

"_Wonder where Danny is?_" She looked around the room and notice Celestia was still asleep. She continued to look around and she spotted Danny sitting outside "_Wonder why he's up?_"

She slowly made her way out of bed as to not wake Celestia.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny looked behind him to see Sam with a blanked wrapped around her body as she walked outside "Morning Sam."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as she walked up to his side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said trying to still forget what he saw.

"It's two in the morning, Mind telling me what's up?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

Danny knew if he lied to her, She would know "I-I saw Tucker and Pinkie Pie going at it."

Sam's eyes went wide as dinner plates "WHAT!?"

"SHHH!" Danny said "Don't wake everyone up!"

"Sorry, But how?"

"I heard some screaming and i thought someone was in danger... Turns out i was wrong." Danny said shivering "That's all i'm willing to tell."

"So you saw Tucker and Pinkie Pie doing it, It's not the end of the world." Sam placed a hand onto his cheek "How about you come back to bed and try to get a goodnight sleep."

Danny looked at Sam and smiled "I'll try, But if they pop into my head while i'm dreaming, I'm going to need a spell to erase it."

Sam chuckled as they made their way back into the room to get a goodnight sleep.

* * *

Vlad watched as Celestia's sun began to rise.

"_Soon, I will be ruler of this world. And i have the weapon that will help me do just that_." A glowing red eye started to shine bright as Vlad let out an evil laugh.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**Here is is. The next chapter. As always, Hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
